1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of extending a display unit.
2. Description of the Background
A mobile terminal is an electronic device which provides users with convenience of mobility along with rich set of services such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception regardless of time and location. This convenience spawned various mobile terminals to develop effectively performing a communication function, Internet connection function, and digital broadcasting reception function. Further, a function such as document writing and a game player can be added to the mobile terminal.
To promote greater adoption, manufacturers of a mobile terminal effort to develop a gradually increasing size of display unit capable of showing the rich set of services of a mobile terminal to enable a user to conveniently perform such functions.
However, a typical display unit of a mobile terminal has a limited display area, thus rendering a visual limitation in order to use a function such as Internet web browsing. However, an approach to overcome such a limitation by increasing a size of the display unit bears a problem such as deteriorating mobility of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing a mobile terminal for satisfying both mobility of the mobile terminal and multi-performance requirements using a wide display area without increasing the display unit.